equestriancityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Masked Matterhorn
Biography Twilight Sparkle arrived in this world to pursue Sunset Shimmer and reclaim the crown stolen from her world. Crossing via a dimensional portal into this world was a jarring event and a lot of adjustment as she went from a quadruped to a bipedal world. The fact that her baby dragon assistant, Spike, tagged along with her made it slightly easier. As she investigated she found that this world seemed to mirror the people she knew back in her dimension, despite the fact that science had taken the front seat instead of magic as in Equestria. With the help of doppelganger of her friends they retrieved her crown and successfully reformed Sunset Shimmer after a climactic battle. Returning home, she left her new friends to help Sunset understand the Magic of Friendship. It didn’t take long for another threat to rise soon after as three Sirens, banished from Twilight’s world to this one, took notice of the battle The Equestrian Magic that had depowered Sunset had left trace amounts of itself, restarting their powers. Using that magic, they slowly put Canterlot Highschool under their spell and planned to overtake everything and everyone at a Battle of the bands gathering. Twilight quickly returned in the middle of the problem and soon worked to fix it, with the help of Sunset Shimmer and the rest of her friends. Things took a darker tone when feeling threatened by Sunset and her friends, the three Sirens cornered Sunset in a dark hallway and delivered a verbal and physical beating on the former student of Celestia. Countering the Siren’s abilities with their own Magic of Friendship, the tide turned for Twilight and her friends at the Battle of the Bands. The Sirens counter-attacked and knocked Twilight and her friends down, closing in for the proverbial deathblow. Sunset Shimmer intervened despite feeling isolated and alone from her previous experiences with the school. The battle turned Sunset began to surge with power as she began to understand the Magic of Friendship... ...however, as the Magic surged through her, the beatings she'd taken and her schoolmates indifference became too powerful inside her. Harnessing the raw energy she fired a massive blast of magic at the Sirens. The dark magic that powered the Sirens powers collided with the raw magic like gasoline to a flame. The resulting explosion became known as The Canterlot Disaster, which not only left untold numbers dead, but also destroyed the portal home to Twilight and Sunset’s world, cutting them off from a way home to their reality. Investigation and Naturalization As news of alternate realities spread across the world and became public knowledge, several groups called for an investigation into the accounts provided by survivors. The largest group which later went on to become known as Humans Against Radicalized Metas, called for Twilight to be detained without any apparent rights on the grounds she was not entitled to any as a non terrestrial. Another group known as the McKraken Lauren Movement proposed that change is inevitable and the world should adjust to it not fear it and deny it. The Canterlot Commonwealth launched both a regional and nationally backed investigation into the matter. The exact findings were sealed under government order but they concluded that Twilight could not be held responsible for the death or destruction of the suburb of Canterlot or its it's High School attendants. Despite the findings however she was detained in several undisclosed locations where she was interviewed by AEGIS and local officials. The findings of those lines of questioning were used to create a packet of information that was released by the government to prevent misinformation and panic which has begun to spread, especially since the only other individual from that world, Sunset, was presumed dead yet her body was not recovered. After a great deal of debate, the government granted Twilight the ability to apply for citizenship, provided she could learn the required laws and history any other taking the test would. Twilight’s ability to study and retain details served her well, and after the allotted time had expired on the test, she was given a passing grade and issued the first of it’s kind NTID (N''on-Terrestrial Identification'') card. The swearing in ceremony was the largest to be televised of an otherwise mundane government event, breaking even with the premiere of the then just revamped Total Wasteland television show. Now able to work, Twilight had a new issue, but one she was already planning on fixing: she had no apparent job skills for the world she was trapped in. (Re)Education A great deal of adjustment was required by Twilight, dealing with survivor's guilt as well as having her world cut off from her, she isolated herself for a time, lost in books and other learning. Determined to make the best of things, she spent countless hours re-learning this world’s magic…or as they called it..Science. Having a keen mind already, she graduated from accelerated courses in several fields of study. As the media storm of discovering alternate dimensions existed as well as the new powers the raw magic shockwave randomly gave the world died down, Twilight lost touch with most of her friends when she and the rest of the survivors as her academic career rocketed forward. Courted by several high tech firms, Twilight was due to graduate at the top of her accelerated class, when tragedy struck: Spike died. Crippled by the death of Spike from seemingly old age, she slipped into a deep depression, lost in what direction to go now that the last connection to her old life was gone. In the meantime, Meta Human crime was beginning to break free of what little constraints were holding it. Civil services could not handle the new and bizarre meta human issues that it was confronted with. From magically non-healing wounds to criminals that could literally stop bullets in flight, the systems in place were nearly destroyed by the new Meta Wave. The sudden rise of these issues were a blessing in disguise to Twilight however. Twilight realized, with a bit of help from her friends, that she shouldn’t dwell on the past, but focus on the future. Teaming up with the now successful Rarity and Silver Spoon, she began working as the head of research and development for their Tech Company Diamond Labs. Given mainly free reign, she went on to begin building prototype power armor for the ECPD. Using her abilities and resources, Twilight began to construct and perfect a suit of powered armor that reflected both her true form from before she was stranded. Faced with a deadline to deliver the armor, she began testing it herself, taking data from battles and keeping her identity a secret for the meantime. Taking on the name Matterhorn, she became a force to be reckoned with on the streets of Equestrian City. TwiProfile.jpeg Matterhorn-Ref-Sheet.jpg FlyTwi-R.jpg Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Technology Category:Science Category:Magic